starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Blanchar
Liam Blanchar (利安歩蘭智弥, Riian Burancha) is the first generation Kishin and Great Old One whose affinity to Madness resides in the Madness of Anger. Liam is Grim's first born child, and is deemed the most powerful since he is the only one who isn't half human. He formerly served as a member of the Four Horsemen as the Horsemen as Death, however, he disappeared one day. Leaving Shizuka Etou to take his place after finding him in the human world. Liam got tired of the war and magic, leaving to live a normal life amoungst the humans. Liam was just happening to pass by when he saved Kida from an attack from a Sin. Appearnce Liam is a blue-haired, blue-eyed man whose primary outfit is a deep ultramarine full body tights covered in Runic protections, grey metalic pauldrons, and a metal plate over his lowest abdominal section. He wears his hair in a rattail that reaches his mid-back. He also wears a pair of silver earrings. Liam gives off the impression of a beast, even carrying a bestial smell. Typically when he's traveling, Liam usually wears a yellow Hawaiian shirt and black pants when he's not working one of his part-time jobs. Liam's casual work outfit consists of a white T-shirt, black pants and a black jacket. Ikuto found it a mystery that Lancer could wear an apron and look good in it. Without his clothing, Liam is covered head to toe in blue tattoo's to symbolize his heritiage. Personality Though usually a laid-back, optimistic, jovial, humble and eccentric man, Liam shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents.4 Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin notes he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He has described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality was slightly opposite of what it is in the present. During his earlier years as a captain, he was viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. Somewhat unsure of himself, he lacked confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he was occasionally confused with how to deal with his division. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seemed relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Detention Unit. However, he eventually hardened his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, but he rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the sidelines. He often knows more information than he lets on, and despite being a major player in the situation, he acts only as a catalyst, having others do the work for him. Urahara is often manipulative, tricking people into doing what he wants them to. He likes building large secret underground training spaces. Kisuke is a pragmatic combatant, believing that using any means necessary in a life-and-death battle is essential in victory and survival, such as forming an alliance with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez beforehand to defeat Askin Nakk Le Vaar via a sneak attack from behind. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mage Category:Callisto Mafia Category:Callisto Category:Grim Category:Royal Family Category:Hollow Category:4 Horsemen